The statements in this section merely provide background information on the present disclosure and do not necessarily constitute the prior art.
As demand for multimedia services increases, discussions about 5th generation mobile communication technology supporting massive traffic are underway. In the 5G mobile communication system, it is an important task to efficiently process massive traffic. To address this issue, a discussion on separating the functions of the control plane (CP) and the user plane (UP) of the gateway from each other is underway in the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP).
In the case where a node performing a function of the control plane and a node performing a function of the user plane are separated in a gateway, downlink traffic for a user equipment (UE) in an idle mode is generated and needs to be processed using a method different from the conventional methods. In other words, there is a need for a method for efficiently processing traffic as a node (the user plane node of the gateway) where traffic arrives differs from a node (the control plane node of the gateway) that should process paging.
In the 5G mobile communication system, downlink traffic generated for a UE in the idle mode may be frequently generated traffic or large-capacity traffic, and therefore it is an important task to efficiently process the traffic, reduce latency in data transmission to a user, and effectively use network resources.